


Nature's way

by Lin39



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin39/pseuds/Lin39





	Nature's way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueHoneyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/gifts).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nature's Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547602) by [BlueHoneyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/pseuds/BlueHoneyBee)


End file.
